Only Four
by England's Finest Rose
Summary: In the trios 7th year: Harry can't do it alone. Years and Years ago even before his and many other births the Headmaster knew of the furture sadness. He made 2 rings and 2 necklaces and sent them on there way. Now, years later Harry has 1 as well as 3
1. Breakups with Hermoine

****

A/N: Welcome to my first fan fiction piece that I really want people to read. First I want to explain why its PG-13. It is because in later chapters there will be fluff, I'm not sure who yet but I like writing fluff and I want it in this story. Next Hermoine may act a little out of character but no worries, she isn't, give the girl time. Also I am telling the story in 4 POVs for now so if you like one character a lot or see no point in the others let me know. After all I am writing this for you.

WARNINGS: I don't know Harry Potter and I get no money for this. Just the happiness knowing some one is reading it.

Chapter 1 - Breakup

__

……goodbyes can't always last a life time.

-Hermoine

She signed her letter a folded it in half .

"I should have just broken up with him a long time ago." said a very happy Hermoine. "I think this is a good, no GREAT thing for me to do……… good bye Ron". she said as she tried a letter on to Sammy's leg. Sammy is Rose's barn owl and Rose is a French witch that Hermoine meet on summer break. Her family decided that a nice break from England would help there daughter out so much. Emotionally Hermoine needed a break from a lot of the He-who-must-not-be - named crisis and study and just life. So her Mum and Dad bought a nice little house in French and off they went.

"and before you leave….here" Rose pulled out a long red velvet box "this is for helping me with my English charms this summer". Hermoine opened the box and on a thin gold chain there was a golden water droplet with a ruby in crusted into the middle. When Hermoine picked it up she shall on the back of it was a very small picture of two trees woven together.

"It's so pretty where did you………" Knock Knock. "yes?" Hermoire said. It was her mom at the door.

"honey we need to go….. Now!"

"I'm coming'' Hermoire grabbed her knapsack and turn to leave.

"Wait," said Rose "there's only 4"

"What?"

"4"

"Huh? But 4 what……"

"Hermoine let's GO!" said her mom again. The two girl said there quick good byes and hugged. Promising to write each other and with that Hermoine left.

The plane ride back to England was short but Hermoine still though about what Rose had said. _Four, Four it must be a special gold gosh I hope she did not spend a lot of money on me. I need to send her a thank you note either way. _ Hermoine pulled out a piece of scratch paper and wrote a little note back to Rose thanking her and that she will write again soon. She planned on mailing it when she got to London. Maybe she could borrow Harry's owl Hedwig after all she was going to get to stay at Snuffles old house with Him and most of the order. Hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with Ron but luck never seemed to be on Hermoine's side when it came to Ron.


	2. gifts for Harry

****

A/N: Welcome to my first fan fiction piece that I really want people to read. First I want to explain why its PG-13. It is because in later chapters there will be fluff, I'm not sure who yet but I like writing fluff and I want it in this story. Also I am telling the story in 4 POVs for now so if you like one character a lot or see no point in the others let me know. After all I am writing this for you.

WARNINGS: I don't know Harry Potter and I get no money for this. Just the happiness knowing some one is reading it.

****

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS:

Emma Barrows (fanfiction(dot)net): I'm very very happy you like my story and you are my first reviewer! so in honor of you here is the next chapter.

****

Chapter 2

"Ohhh… Harry dear, can I see you for a minute. I need to give you something." Mrs. Wealsey yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Mum" Harry yelled.

He had started living fulltime in the Wealsey household two months ago. Since Harry had not had a "mother" in a long time, Mrs. Wealsey was the only thing close to a mum he had ever had so he had started calling her Mum right after Sirius's death. After that he and the Wealsey's moved into Grimarlard place.

Skipping the last three steps he jumped and landed on maple wood flooring. Jogging throw the "Order's" sitting room he came into the kitchen.

Harry had the biggest smile on his face cause today was his birthday and not just any birthday but his 17th birthday.

"Harry sit." said Mrs. Wealsey in a sharp voice. '_oh no' _Harry though '_what did I do… was it the times when Ron and I snuck out or did she find out about I and Ginny's little drunken night (that's the fact that they WERE drunk not that they slept together)'_

"Don't worry dear you haven't DONE anything wrong…….. That I know of. That's not why I called you down here." '_thank god,'_ Harry though. "No there is something I have to give you." She handed him a small box with an large envelope on it. The envelope read Sirius, Remus and Peter. The seal had been broken but he could make out a griffin holding a lily pictured. He then looked inside it and there was a note and another smaller envelope still sealed. He opened the note. It read as followed,__

Sirius, Remus and Peter

If you have found this I know I must have left you. I am writing this to you because there is a gift I need Harry to have even if I'm no longer with him. I know he's only 6 months old but if I can't, can one of you please give it to him on his 17th birthday. And tell him that this is powerful gift and to take care of it but most of all tell him how much his mother and I love him.

James and Lily

Harry looked up at Mrs. Wealsey with questioning eyes. "But……" .

"Shhhhhhhh, Harry, I will be outside if you need me." before leaving she kissed him lightly on the forehead. Harry slowly broke open the seal on the other letter. The ink was faded but he could still read it. He didn't cry as he read it but it touched his heart right down to the core.

__

Dearest Harry,

Happy 17th Birthday! You have made us so proud of you. You are part of 4. Take great care of it. We love you.

Lots of love and best birthday wishes,

Mummy and Dad

He put the letter down and looked up at the small black box. Opening it slowly he found a gold ring inside. As he picked up the ring he shall it had a design on it. I was very small and looked like two trees woven together with a Rudy in the middle. He loved it. He slipped it on to he right ring finger and picked up the two letters.

He ran out of the kitchen and pasted Mrs. Wealsey and her knitting all the way up to his room. There he grabbed his cloak , his bank key, wand and a hand full floo powder. "Gringotts" Harry said as he throw in the powder to the fire.


	3. Mail for Ron and Sarah

****

A/N: Welcome to my first fan fiction piece that I really want people to read. First I want to explain why its PG-13. It is because in later chapters there will be fluff, I'm not sure who yet but I like writing fluff and I want it in this story. Sarah is my first OC in this fanfic. Also I am telling the story in 4 POVs for now so if you like one character a lot or see no point in the others let me know. After all I am writing this for you.

****

WARNINGS: I don't know Harry Potter and I get no money for this. Just the happiness knowing some one is reading it.

****

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS:

Wizardemon (fan fiction(dot)net) : Oh I think I will!

****

Merlin damage (fanfition(dot)net) : It means a lot that you like my story and I hope you continue it read it!

****

Britni Puccio (fan fiction(dot)net) : thanks for reading. I wanted him to call her mom so it would make both Ron and Ginny like his family, which means no Ginny/Harry. One last possibility I don't have it deal with :-D. And yes I will try to keep this up.

****

Waking dark (fan fiction(dot)net) : The fact that you like my story so much means a great deal to me. And look at the review answer above for mum comment.

****

Fiona McKinnon (fan fiction(dot)net) : And here it is

****

To All Who didn't review: its all good!!! The thing is I can forget to update if no one reviews and nothing gets sent to my email. Even if you are just say Hi, or Update, whatever. Reviews just make me happy. Now On with the story………

****

CHAPTER 3

"SARAH!" Ginny yelled.

Sarah Prewett.

Sarah is Ron's and Ginny's cousin on their mom's side, that's their mom's, Mrs. Wealsey's, younger brother's, Karl Prewett's daughter. Only in her 4th year she was husky like her aunt molly but got her mother's eyes and hair. Sarah had long wavy brown (very un Wealsey like) hair that curled in some places. Let's just say she could never get it straight. The only thing that young miss Prewett liked about her looks was that fact that she had clear blue eyes. Most guys never noticed them because they were to busy looking at her upper area or "chest''. Most girls were stuck on the fact the her hair looked well, like crap. For only being a Ravenclaw (something else to make her very un Wealsey) she is one stubborn girl, a leader and one huge know-it-all. Some how Sarah could normally do all of that at the same time. At the end of her 3rd year Harry and the group were in their 6th year summer. Harry and a large group of Aurors had fought against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and lost many men on the good side including Sarah's mum and dad. Of course even with all of this Harry and the rest of them still never noticed her. Ginny did cause at family gathering she was one of the only girls their but they had even grown apart. Sarah moved into grimorlad place 2 months ago when Harry moved in too. Again cause there were so many people living there no one really noticed her.

"What?" Sarah answered.

"you got post, a pressie if I'm not mistaken" Ginny answered.

"a Gift for me? Weird" she walk down all the stair, throw the different sitting rooms. Walking into the kitchen there was a box on the table, _must be another gift from Kevin._ Kevin Ailey was Sarah's ex boy friend that she had just broken up with. She picked it up quickly. it was a very square box with a short note attached . It read....

__

Sarah,

Your mum and dad left this for me to give to you when you turned 14 (I know your 15 now). I know its VERY late but take good care of it. Only 4.

Lots of love,

"Uncle" Chester

Not Kevin but Dear old uncle Chester, a good friend of her mum's and a great man, he would have taken her in but being single and 27 and to top it off male it would have been rather difficult for the poor man. _4? _She wondered As she went to un wrap the pressie when a very angry red head slammed his fist into the old dining room table.

"What is it Ron?!?!" asked both Ginny and Sarah. He answered ONLY Ginny by saying.

"Hermoine…….she wrote me this letter" he handed to the letter to Ginny still not even speaking to Sarah "can't she just write like a normal person, I mean really what is she trying to say! …… HUFF" Sarah giggle and Ron looked up. She had been reading the letter over Ginny's shoulder. "And who are you, to be reading my MAIL" he yelled at her. Ginny having the letter been snapped out of her reading trance when Ron grabbed the letter said

"God Ron she's are BLOODY COUSIN…….."

Ron went to answer but before he could say a word Sarah said " SHE JUST BROKE UP WITH YOU YOU BLOODY WANKER!" and she left the kitchen. Running up the stairs to her room and slamming to door. Falling on to her bed she cried into her pillow for at least an hour or two before drifting off to sleep. The box laying forgotten at the end of her bed.

****

A/N: I want to show that sarah doesn't really have friendship with anyone in the family. Like she's a black sheep. Ron isn't evil just Angry after all how would you feel. Until next time…..


	4. Shopping with Max

****

A/N: Welcome to my first fan fiction piece that I really want people to read. First I want to explain why its PG-13. It is because in later chapters there will be fluff, I'm not sure who yet but I like writing fluff and I want it in this story. Max is my 2nd OC in this fanfic. Also I am telling the story in 4 POVs for now so if you like one character a lot or see no point in the others let me know. After all I am writing this for you.

****

WARNINGS: I don't know Harry Potter and I get no money for this. Just the happiness knowing some one is reading it.

**__**

PLEASE READ: So this is my next character I made, Max. This will also be one of the last times that each person has their own chapter. The two main people I want this story to be on is Sarah and Harry (there will be fluff with them but because of their age I want to wait to a sequel (if I make one) for physical love)

****

REVIEW REVIEWS

****

Britni Puccio: hugs are god things!

****

Waking dark: I wanted to make her smart like Hermoine but more like Harry, a leader with a habit for saving people (hint hint)

****

Fiona McKinnon: what don't you understand. Is try something I can help you with? If it was the age thing I fixed it.

****

Merlin damage: danke (that's thanks in German)

**__**

And MOST of all…..

Hermione-Potter-52036: yes Harry gage, that is a problem, Harry is now is 7th year (changed in Ch.3 & info thing) and 17 years old (Ch.2). If I do it again PLEASE let me know.

And in honor of my stupid ness and Hermione-Potter-52036 keen eye!, And here we go…..

****

Chapter 4 Shopping with Max

"Max you down here right and get ready to get your supplies……… RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN." Mrs. Broody yelled from the back porch of their home.

"Coming Mum………. God woman." he answered

"what did you just say?"

" I need to meet up with my Woman,…. Um…. it's the new nickname for girlfriend."

"Fine, just get off your broom please."

"ok mum"

Max is a beater and he is planning on going out for the team this year. Max was in his 4th year and in Gryffindor. His Girlfriend was in Ravenclaw.

--------------------------

"Please Baby?" asked Persephore. She was speaking to her current boyfriend about buying her another pressie for the third times this week.

"no more I 'm going to run out of money for school supplies!" Max Broody answered. He had robes, paper, quills and 3Ws to go to and shop and not that much money left.

"FINE!, oh look its Emma at least she's NICE" Max rolled his eyes as he watched Seph walk away. As she went he distinctly heard her mumble jerk under her breath. Oh well she would be back in a hour.

Max continued to debate which ink to pick. _Green no to evil, red do that's what the teachers use to grade, oh well I guess I will just get plan black. _Max went up to the desk and bought 5 bottles of 'Kyle Midnights non-removable Ink in Black.' _ok next Robes I need 2 school, 1 dress and 3 casual._ Alright here we are. As max entered the shop I shall a cool looking gray robe in the used rack. _Maybe later but now school robes._

20 minutes later Max left the shop, pockets much lighter and 5 robes in tow. He was wearing the robe he had first seen upon entering the shop. Gray in color they looked like velvet but must has been charmed for summer for it was like wearing light linen. He reached into the pocket of the robes only to find a little velvet box. He stopped dead in his tracks, this wasn't his. He turned around and ran back to the shop.

"Miss I find this in the robes I just bought." Max handed the worker a box. She opened it and quickly closed it.

"Honey we don't sell jewel you must be wrong. Keep it and if you don't like it sll it, maybe buy some broom polish or a nice gift for your girl." she winked at him and nodded to the door. just then Seph walked in.

"Max were have you been I have been looking ever where." She quickly passed him toward the door.

" thank you" called Max just as Seph pushed him though the door. She wanted ice cream, his treat. HE handed her his money bag and went to sit at a table. He pulled the box out and looked at it. It was plain black, nothing special and then he opened it. In side was a gold ring smooth on the ouside but on the inlay was two trees woven into each other. _Nice_ as he slipped it onto his finger, a perfect it.

"Coming Baby," Seph called from the couner. She walked over to the table and handed him a bowl of mint ice cream with only blue spinkles on top with chocolate and whip cream. She had a frozen plain yogurt. _Girls, of course._

****

A/N: Seph as dim wit and Max is crazy to date her………

****

Fact about the writer: I want to start giving random fact about me. My favorite TV channel is TNT.

****

Puzzle: Can anyone find what everyone did but one didn't. IF you do you get a cookie! And if anyone has an idea or a joke or even a breakup line (cause there will be lots of them) I want it. You can also get a cookie!


	5. Harry and Hermoine in the cab

****

A/N: Welcome to my first fan fiction piece that I really want people to read. First I want to explain why its PG-13. It is because in later chapters there will be fluff, I'm not sure who yet but I like writing fluff and I want it in this story. This a Hermoine/ Harry fiction piece and a whole butt load of hints are about to be dropped (hint hint). Also I am telling the story in 4 POVs for now so if you like one character a lot or see no point in the others let me know. After all I am writing this for you.

****

WARNINGS: I don't know Harry Potter and I get no money for this. Just the happiness knowing some one is reading it.

**__**

PLEASE READ: I have Edited my other chapters but fee free to point out if I make any mistakes, I have no problems with it.

The break up line winner will be put into my NEXT chapter, not this one but at the bottom I will put my top 3 and u the readers get to vote. I didn't say I would listen but vote anyway :-D.

Sorry this is long over due but I had some computer problems.

****

REVIEW REVIEWS

****

Waking dark: Charmed rocks, and yes to your question (see bottom)

****

Fiona McKinnon: good good, and yes I LOVE that shirt

****

Merlin damage: nice lines

****

Hermione-Potter-52036: welcome

****

(Read this answer EVERYONE PLEASE) Nightgodess: this is Harry/ Hermoine, it was going to be Harry/OC but I changed my mind last minute and forgot to change my A/n sorry for any problems

**__**

And MOST of all…..

****

Britni Puccio: that's it Sarah never opened her gift! Nice lines

And in honor of the simple right answer and the only one here Britni Puccip is my favorite Chapter Reviewer And here we go…..

****

Chapter 5 Harry AND Hermoine in the cab

Hermoine and Harry got into the cab and were not looking forward to a long car ride from the Order's headquarters. Both had driven with most of the luggage one their own cabby. Mrs. Wealsey, Ron, Ginny and Sarah, Bryan (a order member's son), Melissa (Bryan's sister) where in the other two cabbies so Harry and Hermoine got a lot of time to talk.

Harry asked "Hermoine, how was summer?"

And boy did she tell him. About the pasta and the boys, food Harry liked, with boys he just rolled his eyes. Hermoine now also has a fine taste for wine, red, it must be red. Then Harry brought up what both knew was coming, Ron.

"I broke up with him, we don't talk and I have nothing in common with him." she answered

"oh" Harry said not sure how really to answer.

"so how was no Dudley for you…." she started to say.

"You know you hurt him right?" Harry quickly said.

" Ron?……yes but did he tell you about Nicky?" .

"Nicky," Harry thought "wait did he cheat on you?" .

"No No he was good to me but Nikki Grimm she's in Ravenclaw has the biggest crush on him and I felt I should step a side. I told him this but I guess he didn't believe me." Hermoine said

" Oh, ok I was about to have a long talk with Ron about it if he had."

Hermoine smiled to herself, why would Harry care really, I know were friends and all but still. They were silent for about 20 minutes lost in their own minds.

Oh Harry I almost forgot!" Hermoine reached into her bag and pulled out a very square and book like package.

He opened it, it was a book of some sorts, a journal, It read on the cover "Hermoine Granger's Diary, Keep out" Hermoine, what is this?

My life Harry since 3 days after I got my first letter to hog warts till the end of last year"

but its everything,

I know, what else did you get?" Harry answered by telling her all about the broom kits and books and robes.

"I also got a gift from y mum and dad." he added in,

"but Harry, how?"

"they left it for Sirius, Remus or Wormtail to give to me if they couldn't…… Here" he pulled it out the ring box and pulled it out.

"Its so nice Harry many I see. "

" Here, just you know, be careful."

"of course," Hermoine kept looking at the inside, "Harry?"

"what?"

"Look at the design on the inside." As he took the ring back and looked on the inside. Hermoine pulled out her necklace and turned it over "Look its just like mine" she said

"Weird must been by the same maker, where did you get yours?"

" A friend from France"

"Remus said Mum had been to France she must have gotten it from there"

"must have"

"Here we are" said the cabby. they both got there stuff and headed toward platform 9 ¾ and there last year in Hogwarts.

A/N: the final three are….

1) "I need time to clear things up"

2) "I think we should go our separate ways"

3) "there is some one else" (when there isn't)

YOU THE READER VOTES!!!!

Author Fact : I am Reading a book called the A-List by: Zoey Dean.


	6. the train ride the feast

A/N: Welcome to my first fan fiction piece that I really want people to read. First I want to explain why its PG-13. It is because in later chapters there will be fluff, I'm not sure who yet but I like writing fluff and I want it in this story. Also I am telling the story in 4 POVs for now so if you like one character a lot or see no point in the others let me know. After all I am writing this for you.

WARNINGS: I don't know Harry Potter and I get no money for this. Just the happiness knowing some one is reading it.

****

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS:

But I forgot to write down who and I'm lazy and just really wanted to get this chapter up.

I'm sorry the plot is weak and it seems like I don't know what I'm doing. Well its true, I got nothing, I only read fan fiction I'm new to writing it so I need help!!!! like Tips where my plot should go if I like it I use it.

I'm not going to bring Max or Sarah back in until I need them (like Sarah is seen next chapter hopefully)

**CH. 6 the train ride and the feast**

4 long hours later a total of10 things happened (in this order),

1. Ron confronted Hermoine about the break up

2. She said Nicky Grimm is why

3. Ron asked out Nicky

4. Nicky said let me think about it

5. Ron went off to be sad and Harry and Hermoine where left alone

6. Hermoine read and played with her necklace

7. Harry read or tried and played with his ring

8. The train slowed and Everyone got ready

9. Harry and Hermoine got off and went to get a carriage

10. They spotted Ron snogging with Nicky

"Harry Look at Ron!" Hermoine shouted pointing to ron . He had wrapped himself around Nicky who didn't seem to care and rewarded him with a very steamy snog . "so I guess that means they are dating" Hermoine finished saying.

"Looks that way" Harry answered. They were quite for the rest of the ride to the castle. Both didn't speak until Ron set down in front of them right before the feast was to start.

"Wow, thanks Herms" Ron said with the biggest grin on his face.

Hermoine smiled and said that's great ron, I'm happy I helped make it happen." to was to true, she never really had strong feeling for ron, they were only friends.

Then the sorting began and Ended but before the feat was to began Dumbledore started to speak. "I would Like everyone's attention please" everyone turned and looked at him " Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts!, 7th years and 4th years we are starting a Big Pal Program here to promote bonding between years" a groan was heard from almost every 7th and 4th year student. Many shouts of N.E.W.T.s and Quidditch were heard "Now Now I think this will fun please open your minds, details will have be left in each of your common rooms to read later, but now for the head boy and Head girl.

"The new head girl is ……..Hermoine Granger of Gryffindor house and the New head boy is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house. Good job both of you ." lots of claps and cheering could be heard around to hall "but both you go about dorms, for safety reasons there is no longer separate Head Boy and Girl Dorms, now only rooms and the perfect bathrooms have been shut down and each bathroom into the whole castle is larger. I personally enjoy the new bathroom myself, now with all that said tuck in and most of all gossip" smiling he set down and began speaking to Flitwich about who knows what.

They evening went on and after the Feast everyone went up to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the 7th and 4th years found a note on there bed that read as followed…..

Dear student,

On Monday you will get with your schedule a name on a piece of paper and a tie and room where to meet them. You must go and bond, if you have a problem please talk to your head of house, everyone must do this program.

Staff of Hogwarts

Most just throw the note a side and went to bed. They really didn't have any worries yet and all slept sound.

**A/N:** see the purplish button , it's the review button and its your friend. Click it and make it feel not left out.!!!

**Author Fact**: I just watched I love the 90s part deux (that's French for 2) he he it was so funny…….


	7. Super Reviews!

****

Reviews Reviews Reviews

__

A/N: I found a whole lot of reviews so by each chapter here it is…

****

Chapter 4

****

Serindipity9: neither, he found it and the robes tailor told him only four (or should have)

****

Chapter 5

****

nightgodess: thanks for voting, it made me laugh too!

****

Britni Puccio: thanks for your votes. Your BF must have been a LOSER if he broke up with my favorite reviewer.

****

Merlindamage: No Ron's no cheater but if he was I would have had Hermoine smack him.

****

Beth5572: you have seen and here's more.

****

Chapter 6

****

nightgodess: was it weird because I did the list? Ron and Sarah are cousins. Nicky is only in the same house as Sarah.

****

Britni Puccio: thank you and it did rock!

****

Serindidlty9: (coolest name) Yea! I love I love the 90s

****

Merlindamage: I know Ron is mean, and because you wanted to know more I will sooner or later have a flashback about how he and Nicky got together, I will TRY but I can't Promise.

-

__

Author Fact: I want to go to college at LSU or Texas State


	8. Bathroom and Confusion

**__**

Chapter 7 Bathrooms and Confusion

It was two in the morning when Harry awoke. He had awoken due to a very weird dream to bad he can't remember what it was. Lifting the deep red blanket he slowly climbed out of his bed making his way toward the boys bathroom. He had no need to turn on a lamp or light because after all the years at Hogwarts he knew this room like the back of his hand. Every placement of each trunk down to the rugs on the ground.

Stepping over Ron's shiny black school shoes he made his way into the bathroom. It was white. All white. With gold details on the walls and even the tub, there were crisp red towels lined up on the walls. By the two showers they were on five towel rackets each with two body towels that could shallow you hole, a hand towel, and two wash clothes. Harry went over and picked up the ones reading H.P. in gold trim. The second he took a towel and wash cloth they were replaced magically by new ones.

Harry stripped down to just his boxes that had little brooms on them and turned on the taps. While the water was warming Harry looked closely in the mirror over the sink. Leaning over he found himself thinking 'I wonder if Hermoine would like my hair better gelled or just left alone.' Releasing what he just was thinking, He took off his boxers. Striped down nothing and a very confused Harry entered the shower, hot water jetting on to his shoulders still tense from being on edge all summer with He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named raising. ' What am I doing, she is the greatest but Ron would kill me plus Hermoine is way to good for me… I wonder what she's wearing right now… NO NO bad Harry, I have to think.' With that Harry turned off the tap not even really having showered. Drying off Harry grabbed his school pants and a rugby t-shirt.

After getting dressed Harry made his way to the common room. The fire was out, not much of a shocker since it was the early hours of the morning. Harry grabbed his black jacket off the red over stuffed chair and headed out toward the grounds of Hogwarts. The night was cold but he didn't care, he just had to clear his mind. Walking down the charms corridor Harry descended the stairs, the one with the trick stair and half way down he tripped, the stair catching him the second time. It was very un-Harry like but he wasn't fully wake even with the shower. He fell down 3 steps before running into something or should I say someone…

****

A/N: He He Cliffhanger

Anyway…

Opps I don't realize I hadn't updated…But I'm on a roll so there will be many update! I AM SORRY.

****

Author Fact: I am Editor of my school paper (that's why I haven't updated in weeks)

Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease

Peace Out,

England's Finest Rose


End file.
